


You Know She's a Little Bit Dangerous

by alien_lord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Romance, best bro friends, bros, it's basically canon ok, teacher love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Sirius is in love, and Valentine's Day is a painful reminder. He spends his time sulking, and James and the others try and cheer him up and find out what's wrong.





	You Know She's a Little Bit Dangerous

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching, and while all the other students were preparing to give their crushes gifts, candies, and or try and trick them into drinking love potions so that they would reciprocate the feelings, Sirius was feeling more depressed than usual. 

Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and while James was busy putting the last touches on his gift for Lily. He said that this year he was definitely going to win her over, as opposed to last year, and the year before, Sirius was laying on his bed, staring at the wall, observing the cracked stone, and wishing he could just crawl up inside it for tomorrow, and pop back out the day after. 

After several more minutes of his depressed staring, James looked up at his best friend. “What’s up, man? You’re more sullen than usual.” James was sitting on the stone floor, legs crossed, back leaned up against the edge of his bed. 

Sirius rolled over onto his back, heaving a sigh, and kicking his feet on the bed, lightly. “Ah, nothing. You know I hate Valentine’s Day”. It was a lie, and one that Sirius told every year. He didn’t want anyone to know his true feelings about Valentine’s Day, so he just played the bad boy card, and told everyone he hated it. It was an easy lie, and the only person that ever bothered him about it was James, bleeding heart romantic that he was.  
James rolled his eyes behind his glasses, “You seem to get awfully sullen for a day that you don’t care about-“ 

Sirius cut him off with a scowl. “I didn’t say I didn’t care, I said, I hate it.” He rolled back onto his side to stare at the wall some more, “Passionately, hate it.”

James sighed, and rolled his eyes some more, even though he knew Sirius couldn’t see him. He continued working on his present for Lily, and left his friend to sulk. He knew that there was nothing he could do to change Sirius’s mind about Valentine’s Day, and he wondered what the problem was. It hadn’t been like this in first year, or second year, just third, fourth, and now, fifth year. 

Sirius spent most of the day in his room, only coming down for supper, before dashing back upstairs. He didn’t plan on going to the Valentine’s themed dinner the next night, so he’d just have to survive a day without food. It made it even worse that not even supper was safe from the curse of Valentine’s Day. Everything was always decorated with hearts, and cherries, and sparkles, and it made his mood even worse. 

The next day went by quick, and Sirius attended all of his classes with James, Remus, and Peter. He was sick of hearing Peter fawn over one of the girls in their grade, Peter had written her some sort of Valentine’s Day poem, and Sirius almost made a nasty comment, asking if he’d made reference to rats in it like he did last year. He however, kept his mouth shut, trying not to ruin his friends enjoyment of the day. It didn’t matter that he was in a terrible mood, if they wanted to get wrapped up in the fool’s holiday. 

Sirius didn’t understand the obsession with Valentine’s Day. He hated people’s public displays of romance, and he felt, in his opinion, loving someone and celebrating them was an everyday of the year job. Not one that had to be relegated to a certain time of year so that you could prove to strangers that you loved someone. 

Remus as usual, was ignoring Valentine’s Day. Did it count as ignoring if he didn’t know it was taking place? The bookworm was generally totally oblivious to any sort of holidays, and it passed as any other day for him. James on the other hand, was sickening, all day. He chased Lily around, gifting things to her, giving her hand written poetry, offering to fetch her food, pulling out her seat in class, it pained Sirius.  
It was dinner time, and James, Remus & Peter were all trying to convince Sirius to come downstairs. 

“You can’t not eat.” James told him with an irritated sigh, brushing his hands over the front of his robes, making sure he was handsome and ready to have supper with Lily. 

“It’s bad for you to not eat,” Remus added, sitting on the edge of his bed, knees up, reading a book. He glanced over the top of his book, adding, “It’ll make your Quidditch playing not as satisfactory tomorrow. You might lose to Slytherin.” 

Everyone nodded, and Sirius pursed his lips, trying to find a reason to argue with Remus. He didn’t have any valid points, and so he gave up, agreeing to come to supper. 

The friends headed down to the dining hall, chattering the whole way, while Sirius remained quiet. He was looking forward to eating, but he didn’t want to be there. He wished he could shrink and disappear into the walls. He should have borrowed the invisibility cloak and worn it down here to steal food. Why did his best ideas all happen after the fact?

They reached the great hall, it was decorated in floating pink lights, streamers, and everything pink, red, and white. It was adorable, but it made the anger in the pit of Sirius’s stomach flare up. As James tugged him into the hall, he happened to look up towards the teachers table at the front of the great hall. 

And there she was. The light of his life. The only person he’d ever want to give a gift to on Valentine’s Day. She was the most pure, angelic, strong woman that he’d even seen. Minerva McGonagall. Sirius stopped walking and just stared at her. She was dignified, with sharp features, brunette hair pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, cheekbones and jaw line sharp, neck long and thin. She carried herself with more dignity than all of the staff put together, and she made Sirius’s knees weak. Glancing up from her discussion with the other teachers, she made eye contact with him, and gave him a tight, controlled, smile. 

Sirius felt his legs go weak, and he almost fainted. He smiled back, realizing his face wasn’t reacting in a cool, collected, half smile that he liked to throw. James had walked a few steps ahead before he realized Sirius wasn’t behind him. He turned around, and got the goofy smile that Sirius was smiling and looked to see who was on the other end of the gaze. He was surprised to see Minerva on the other end.  
He hadn’t thought anything of Sirius’s goofing off in her class, being forced to stay in detention two or three times a week, and the amount Sirius complained, he figured it was just normal Sirius behaviour. Now, however, he was seeing that maybe he wanted to see Minerva for as long as he could.

For now, James wasn’t going to tease him. He was just happy that Sirius had stopped his monkish self imposed curse of isolation, and had come to join the rest of his friends for dinner. Later, he’d tell Sirius how to woo his lady teacher love. Minerva wasn’t even going to see it coming.  
James was already daydreaming about Sirius and Minerva’s relationship. It would be so cute. He approved, turning he caught Lily’s eye and headed over to start spoiling her, again. 

Sirius was left sitting with Remus and Peter, his heart palpitating in his chest as he thought about Minerva, just that tiny smile was enough to drive him crazy. He knew that there was never going to be anyone that ever made him feel the same way as she did. If he couldn’t have her, he was going to stay on his own. She was the only one he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> sirius and minerva is my otp, easily. Thanks for reading!


End file.
